Geschtichte der Sünden
by BreachingTheFics
Summary: Artificial life. Seems like a futile goal for scientists to master, no? Well despite claiming not to have figured out the recipe for creating "humans", in the facility for Diclonii research, it has been done. Two twins, though not blood related, mastered. Their names are Lust and Envy. They are sinful, and sly, and together, they are a weapon for mass destruction.
1. Prologue - Lab 11

**Hey everyone! Here's our fic! I'm doing this collab account with my friend Ryan, so say hi everyone! My name's Dennise, by the way. ****Anyway, here's the intro! I hope you enjoy! (Sorry if I made any mistakes, English isn't my first language :P)**

**-Dennise**

* * *

The rustling of chains. The faint sounds of a body moving slightly. Those were the only sounds to be heard in the darkness that was named Lab 11. The perfect Diclonii, the perfect humans. So beautiful. And all the research necessary could be done in an instant. All was allowed by them.

Wonderful subjects, those two were. They seem to have a bond, a mystery we haven't solved yet. They seem to have feelings. Human feelings. They were never apart, always making contact. Yet they were just like the others. Just precious test subjects. With horns, peculiar hair colours and, yes, Vectors.

"Ng. Brother." Sounds of bodies touching could be heard. "Bear with it a little longer, sister." The sound of breathing. "I don't _want_ to bear with it anymore, brother. I want to do it already." Suddenly, the lights in the room flickered on. The heavy doors opened slowly, and two scientists appeared in the doorway.

"Good day, Miss Lust. Mister Envy." The two beings blankly looked in the scientist's directions. "Tch. Is it that time already?" The girl said, putting her hand on the boy beside her's shoulder and scooting closer to him. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Miss Lust." The man said, scribbling something down. The two subjects rested on each other's bodies, feeling comfort from the other.

The girl had a blindfold on, keeping her from using her powers, as for her so called brother, he wore a helmet that covered most of his face. The boy's hair was blue, unlike other Diclonii, with the female having the usual pink colour. Both their hair was quite messy, and they wore white tunics, with a slight sleeve on one of their shoulders. Their skin was flawless, not a single scratch to find.

They looked like the perfect humans, their horns excluded. But the most peculiar thing about them was that they were _sinful_. They were literally sins. When fully exposed, the girl was the icon of lust. The boy was the icon of envy. Both of their eyes could change a person. Making them lustful and envious. The girl was the picture of pure beauty, a picture perfect smile could send your heart in a frenzy. She was the girl who required love to feed off, be it her brother's or other. The boy was secretive, usually hidden in the shadows, but when he did speak, he was one of the most jealous beings ever. He was desirous of everything others had; Freedom, happiness, the will to continue.

They _controlled_ your sinning. Just with the look of an eye. That was what the entire research was based upon. What causes it? Is it permanent? Can they get information out of people by using their skills? This research was key.

"Anyway. Mister, Miss. Please come with us." The female scientist said, gesturing the Diclonii to stand up. "We do not wish to participate today." The boy said, as he and the girl stood up, still having their positions. "Not even that. We are sick and tired of your stupid experiments." The facial expressions of the two Diclonii changed at the exact same time. Now, instead of a rather bored expression, they had a "if looks could kill" kind of face.

And in this case, they could. The boy sent out his blue vectors and severed the female scientist's head from her body. The male scientist widened his eyes, as the female started giggling. "May I, brother?" She asked, as her brother took of his and his sibling's blindfolds. He smirked at his sister. "You may." The girl giggled once more. "Goodbye, Mister." She severed his limbs before sending her turquoise vectors to rip his head off.

That right there was the first step of their revenge. "Come now, dearest sister. The time has finally arrived." The boy said, holding his arm out to his sister. The girl smiled and looked him in the eyes. They were immune to their own powers. "It seems so, brother. Let us go." She linked her arm with his and started walking, still making close contact.

_"Everyone. The subjects from Lab 11 have broken out. Please stay calm and make your wake to an exit. Other orders will foll-ARGH!"_ The noise went through the whole building. Lust had killed the announcer, as her bother took the microphone_. "Trying to escape is futile. We will get to you and kindly kill you_." Envy announced. There was yelling in the corridors of the research lab.

Many killings later, the siblings had found the exit. The attempts of the staff trying to kill the twins was in vain. Everyone died in an instant, with 8 Vectors to kill a group in a millisecond. Lust was hapily laughing about all the screaming people, while Envy was just enjoying the killing.

There were no people with guns left, so the two casually walked through the door. They were blinded by the bright sunlight for a bit, then their vision cleared up. "Sister, are you ready?" Envy asked, unlinking his arm and grabbing his twin's hand instead. Lust just leaned on his shoulder again. "Mhn." She replied, nodding slightly. The two kept walking until they walked off a cliff into the sea.


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting The Residents

**Since I'm so lazy, this chapter was also written by Dennise. I'll write the next one though, I swear. Probably... Maybe...**

**-Ryan **

* * *

"Wanta! Wanta, where are you?" Mayu called out as she was standing outside of the old inn. "God, I'm so worried.. Where could he be?" She said aloud, sitting down on the steps in front of the door. Soon the doors slid open and Yuka stood in the doorway. "Have you found Wanta yet, Mayu-chan?" Yuka asked, closing the doors behind her and sitting down next to the girl.

Mayu sighed. "No...And I'm getting more and more worried. Can I go out into town to look for him real quick?" She asked, getting some hope from that idea. Yuka smiled at her. "Okay then. But be back before dark and be safe! Call us if something's wrong!" She said, as Mayu got up. "Right! I promise! See you later, Yuka-san!" Mayu said, waving behind her as she ran off.

"Sister." Envy said, looking at his sister, not moving his head. The two Diclonii were lying on a beach, wrapped in eachother's arms. After a couple of hours, the two were stranded on a random place, and since that moment, they haven't moved a muscle. "Brother." Lust answered, as the two of them turned their heads to look at eachother at the same time. They gave eachother a quick nod and jumped up.

Envy wrapped his arm around his sister's back, and Lust wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. Their poses always looked suggestive, but the twins didn't get the problem. They started walking towards the town behind them, away from the beach they were on. As they walked up some stairs, a high-pitched sound could be heard. The two walked to where it came from and were greeted by a small...thing.

"Brother, what is this creature?" Lust said, looking at the small thing. Envy looked at it for a while. "I don't know, sister. But I envy his look." Lust crouched down next to the strange thing. "What are you?" The thing didn't respond. Instead, it made the same noise the twins heard before. It turned around and ran off. Lust stood up again and grabbed her brother's hand. She started running after it.

"Wanta!" Mayu called out. Nothing. She caught her breath for a bit. "He's never been gone this long! What if he doesn't return?" These thoughts crossed her mind as she lost hope again. She sighed. She gathered the tiny bit of hope she had left and kept walking. In the distance, she heard the recognisable bark of her dog, and started running again. "Wanta!" She yelled, not slowing her pace.

"Creature, stop!" Lust said, running after the thing, that was going really fast. "Let me wipe that happiness off of your face!" Envy said with a wicked smile. The twins were running hand in hand, unable to stop the creature. They bumped into something and both fell backwards. "Wanta! You're okay! I was so worried!" A human stood in front of the two, and they looked up to her.

"Oh my God, sorry! Are you guys okay?" The human asked, as the two got up. "Yes, I am. Are you, sister?" Envy asked, wrapping his arm around his sister again. "I am, brother." Lust said, putting her hand on her sibling's cold shoulder. "I'm glad. So wh- ah.." The girl said, as the twins looked at their surroundings, not wanting to use their powers.

"Hng?" The twins asked in unison. The girl pointed at their horns. "Are you guys Diclonii?" The girl asked. "How do you know what we are, human?" Envy asked, Lust sending out her vectors. "I-it's because another Diclonius lives with me! Really! Come with me, I'll show you!" The girl said, running off. The twins exchanged looks and followed her.

The girl, who's name was appearantly Mayu, stopped in front of a big house and entered. There was talking inside. The twins looked up, as it was quite a big building. "It's not fair I don't have this, damnit." Envy stated. "I wonder how many girls became women here." Lust said and snickered. Then, three persons stepped out of the house.

"Yuka, Lucy, here they are!" Mayu said. The twins noticed the other Diclonius. They scooted closer to eachother and pressed one of their hands flat against their sibling's. The other, who was probably Lucy, did not look happy with the sight of her fellow Diclonii. "Who the fuck are you, and what do you want?" She asked with a dark voice.

"Lust." The girl said. "Envy." The boy said. "And we want to take revenge on the people that experimented on us." They said. "How did you escape, if I may ask?" Yuka asked. "Tch, it was simple enough, they let us walk free as long as we participated in their experiments. Breaking out was just murdering some useless ones." The twins continued. "The ones we need to kill visit here every so often." Envy said. "But we have no idea when." Lust continued for her brother.

"Just shut up. As if that's what you're here for." Lucy said. "You were sent here, weren't you? To kill me." The twins laughed. "If we were, Lucy..." Envy said. "You'd be fucking dead already!" Lust finished, laughing whilst clapping a few times. She then stood in front of her brother, who wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and pulling her close.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucy said, sending out her vectors to grab Lust. She smirked as the vectors stopped in front of her. "Brother. It seems we have angered Lucy. What ever should we dooo~?" She asked, smiling. "Heh. If she wants to fight, she may. No doubt we'll win, though." Envy said, his insane grin growing. Lust's happy look changed into a more serious look.

"Lucy. If you indeed wish to fight us, do know..." She started. "That we will not stop until our hunger has dissapeared!" Envy finished, as his sister giggled. "I'm craving for some lusting. No doubt my brother will love to take some happiness away from someone, too." Lust giggled. "Wait! Why fight? If you guys are telling the truth, when you kill your torturers, you can leave, right? There's no need for this!" Yuka said, trying to make everything work out.

"Fool! You stay out of this, Yuka. Or do you wish to see your dear Kouta hurt?" Lust spat at her. "Wh-what...How do you know Kou-" "Oh PLEASE. I can feel your **_need_** for him, Yuka." Lust said. "And I have to say, you're really fucking desparate, going after your own cousin!" "SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled, using her vectors to launch Lust into the air.

Envy shot over to the place she would land and lay down on the ground. Lust came down with a 'thud'. She got off of her brother, helped him up as they both turned around. They stroked eachother's cheeks. "You hurt my sister." Envy said. Lust not saying anything, just grinning. "This means-" "Ahn, brother. Hurryyyy~" She said. "Understood. Now Lucy..PREPARE TO DIE!" He finished, running at the Diclonius.


	3. Chapter 2 - No Ordinary Diclonii

**I finally wrote a chapter... And it's a fight scene. Oh joy! :P**

**-Ryan **

* * *

Envy let out a battle cry, and with a twisted smile, he lunged at Lucy, seeking revenge for his crumpled sister. He would not allow anyone to harm his sibling, not as long as he should live. His azure hair seemed to spark up, spiking itself to a point as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. A bloodthirstly glint in his eyes shone, as the lust carried from sister passed through him.

A combustion of blue flames erupted around him; Seeming like a shell of protection. The roaring colbalt fire, that should have been burning his skin to a crisp didn't affect him, as his smile just grew in magnitude as he saw the dazzled expression of the humans and Lucy's faces. Despite hating every moment of being in the facility, being artificially made had it's perks when it came to fighting advantages.

Sprinting towards the pink haired diclonius, whose scowl hadn't ceased to exist, Envy chuckled slightly as the bitter wind pinched at him, leaving ugly red rash marks as it went. Lucy's maroon eyes flashed in rage, and in a swift movement, she sent out those God forsaken vectors; The invisible, unbeatable weapons aimed straight at Envy's head, ready to rip it right off.

"Oh Lucy, you really are predictable!" Envy spoke in a bored tone, as he side stepped, avoiding the impending danger. The girl gasped slightly. How had he dodged so easily? How had he seen her vectors... The boy in question flicked his wrist limply, sighing deeply as he sent out his own vectors. They weren't as magnificent as Lucy's, but they got the job done just as well. In the midst of her shock, she hadn't seen his slight move, and felt a sharp pain shoot through her arm, the pain unbearable as the skin on her ripped and squelched, the very bone within snapping like a twig. She screamed in horror, her decapitated arm laying, blood coated, on the ground, the wound spurting liquid like a foutain.

"Very nice, brother. May I have a turn?" Lust appeared behind her blue haired sibling, a look of evil upon her face. Seeing the nod of approval, she turned to the bleeding girl before her, who had stopped her whining. Lucy held the wound tightly, teeth bared as she looked at the two in utter anger. A strangled sound escaped her throat as she ran forward, her unseeable hand ready to plant itself on Lust. The soon to be victim knew of Lucy's rash decisions and sloppy fighting, and knew of the one way to stop her own insides from spilling due to her not doing anything.

"Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment." Lust's sweet, melodic voice sang, each note perfectly hit; Her hypnotising tone was sugar coated and seductive, much like her name suggested. She held out her palm softly as she crooned. Yuka and Mayu stood, their jaws agape as they stayed in their trance, only concentrating on Lust's gorgeous chorus.

"Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows." She continued, as she felt a strong force tug at her outstreched hand. Lucy could only stand and watch as her own vector shriveled, painted a jet black before dissapearing in a swirl of smoke and retracting into Lust's sultry figure.

"What did you do?!" Lucy demanded as she attempted to summon her vectors again, only to be greeted with the inability to, something she had never once experienced before. She took a step forward, hoping it would help her current predicament, but alas, she was still weaponless and helpless. The only way she would be able to fight now would be hand to hand, which would lead to her demise as the fight was now two on one.

"We just had a fair fight, isn't that right sister?" Envy asked, grinning. Lust simply smiled cheekily, agreeing as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I have to say though, she is very powerful..." Lust started, finger to her jaw as she inspected Lucy and her still bleeding arm. She looked a wreck; Skin sickly from loss of vital fluids, a clenched jaw as she knew she was defeated, a look of pure amazement on her face. She hadn't a clue how she had been beaten, nor how they were more powerful than her... It was impossible, right? To have more skills than the most wanted Diclonius.

"But with us around, I don't think she'll have much luck winni-" All the air was knocked out of Envy as he fell to the ground. He landed with an almighty thud. For a few moments, he lay unmoving, like a rag doll sprawled on the floor. A crack resonated through the air, telling the world that something within him had broken. Lust cried out, rushing toward her brother's crumpled figure in anguish. At his side, she turned to see who had done such a thing to her own flesh and blood. And it was fairly obvious who the culprit was.

"I'll kill you..." Lust muttered, scowling in utter anger as she inspected whether Envy was still breathing (He was, thank gosh.) **"I'll fucking kill you!" **She screamed loudly, her bellowing howl could be heard from miles away, and the ground seemed to shake in anticipation. She tensed her hands as the world around her wobbled, the rest of them struggling to keep their balances.

"Is it an earthquake?" Mayu asked, clutching Wanta close to her chest in protection. Yuka shook her head, grabbing the child for safety. This wasn't anything natural... Yes, it was anything but that. These really were no ordinary Diclonii.

"Get down!" Yuka ordered, pushing them all to the ground in time to miss the beam of turquoise light ready to tear them limb from limb. A crackling sound filled the air, and a smokey smell was the only pungent aroma around. A soft smoke licked at their ankles as smoke rose higher into the darkened blue sky. They could feel the heat from the flames warm their skin, ready to burn at any moment, but they were glued in their places, unable to move.

Panting, Lust stood enshrouded in the fire, one foot pinning Lucy to the ground as the Diclonius struggled to break free, unable to use her vectors. Lust placed one of her own to the girl's throat, ready to murder her in cold blood- or hot blood in this case.

"Next time, I'll kill you." She spat, retracting her vectors as the flames ceased to exist, dissapating in a single instant. She walked over to her brother, lifting him bridal style, gently. She caressed his unconscious cheek, and strutted away, leaving Yuka, Mayu and Lucy to gape as they left, just like that.

"Hey Yuka-chan, I'm ba-" Kohta started, but zipped his lips as he saw the state the others were in. "Did I miss something?"


End file.
